Big Day Out
by Random Evil Psycho
Summary: This is a random fanfic about Mokuba's and Yugi's day out and all this crazy stuff happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Random Evil Psycho: hey people it's me again with another wonderful story. Now you know the drill I don't own Yugioh Yarda Yarda or any other little things I might not have mentioned that I don't own in this story. Oh yeah I wrote this one by myself with no help what so ever from Some Random. Enjoy!! **

Mokuba's and Yugi

Big day out

Chapter 1 – Icing sugar from hell

"Can't we go any faster?" whined Yugi.

"No Yugi. I already got arrested once I'm not getting arrested twice." said Tea, "Well not today at least."

A little while later they stopped at the Kaiba mansion. Yugi saw Mokuba standing out the front of the house.

"Hi Mokuba!" said Yugi cheer fully.

"Hi Yugi!" said Mokuba cheer fully as well.

"Okay you two have fun while Kaiba and I are gone." said Tea.

"Oh, I took the precaution of hiring a baby sitter Tea." Said Kaiba, trying to seem responsible.

(Which if you read my last story he is certainly not)

Suddenly clouds appeared over the mansion and a dark figure came out of the house.

"Marik will baby sit you two while we're gone." Said Kaiba.

Marik smiled evilly and cackled evilly too.

"You know we can hear you." said Tea.

Marik grumbled a little then walked back inside the mansion.

"Now you two behave yourself for Marik." said Tea.

"And try not to wreck EVERYTHING!!!" added Kaiba.

As Tea and Kaiba drove of, Tea could swear she saw Yugi and Mokuba smile evilly (like Marik) as they waved good-bye.

"Okay kiddies we're going to leave Mr. Marik alone and go play with your Barbies" said Marik in a little girlish voice. This worked for a short time but Marik knew it would not last, he knew he would have to think of another way to keep the silence... and peace.

"MR. MARIK!!!" Whined Yugi and Mokuba at the same time, "WE'RE HUNGRY AND THIRSTY!!!" "Well..." Marik shoved his hand into the cupboard and pulled out a box. He then handed it to Mokuba and Yugi (not noticing what it was because he was to busy reading his magazine)

"Enjoy."

Mokuba and Yugi stared at the bright pink box noticing a label on the top saying, "DO NOT FEED TO YUGI AND MOKUBA." They both shrugged and immediately began ripping the box apart. A sweet whiteness landed all over their faces and their tongues.

"Mmmmm." said Yugi and Mokuba as they ate every last bit of the sweet whiteness out of the box.

Marik couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't take the silence. What were they doing, they were up to something but what? Even the thought of that made Marik want to make sure to coffee was safely hidden. Marik went over to the cupboard marked, "Not for Yugi and Mokuba." Then he realised there was a box missing.

"Why you little, I'm gonna..." then it hit him like a brick coming through the window.

"OWWW!!!!!" yelled Marik. He looked out the window to see Tristan and Joey with bricks in their hands. "AHHHH!!!!!!!"

Anyway, after chasing Tristan and Joey around the mansion twice, Marik went back to the cupboard. But to his despair, there were two little faces covered in icing sugar with twitching eyes. "What do you want from me!?!?!" yelled Marik.

Yugi and Mokuba didn't reply, they just stood there and watched Marik.

"Okay I'm going to lock you in Mokuba's room till you can get all that sugar out of your system."

But it was too late. Mokuba and Yugi had already bounced across the room and back by the time Marik had finished talking.

"NO!!!!! NOT THE (CRASH)…..china……..STAY AWAY FROM THE (CRASH)…...stereo…….oh!!!!" cried Marik.

"If you two stop wrecking everything, I'll take you to the Fair."

There was no response from the sugar mad Yugi and Mokuba.

About an hour or two later Mokuba and Yugi approached Marik.

"Mr. Marik. We're bored! Can we go to the Fair now?" said Mokuba.

"Fair? What? NO!!!!!!" yelled Marik.

"We'll wreck the house even more." said Mokuba.

"What's there left to wreck? You've destroyed everything, even the fridge." said Marik.

They all stare over at the gap in the wall where the fridge used to be.

"No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Not the fridge!!!!!" yelled Joey and Tristan who seemed to appear from nowhere. Marik watched them sit in front of the gap and place flowers and start crying.

"Okay…"

"Hey look at this magazine I found!" said Yugi.

"NO!!!! Don't hurt her!!!! I mean it, I'll take you if you behave well 'try' to anyway!!!!" pleaded Marik, on his knees in front of Yugi.

"YAY!!!!" screamed Yugi and Mokuba.

"But if Kaiba comes home, he'll crack and who knows what he'll do." said Marik in a worried tone.

"We'll just say that a rampaging elephant or bear or something wrecked the house while we were gone." said Yugi and Mokuba together

"That's good………..NOW GET IN THE CAR!!!!!" screamed Marik.

**Random Evil Psycho: okay that's the end of that chapter and yeah please review or else!!!!! I KNOW WHERE YOU ALL LIVE!!!!!!!! Honestly, I do. Anyway, just please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Random Evil Psycho: Are you ready for another chapter if not you got one anyway. Now I don't own Yugioh or I seriously wouldn't be writing this story I would be in Hawaii or somewhere anyway I also don't own Jenny Craig and I don't mean offend any Jenny Craig lovers. Hope you like it. **

Mokuba's and Yugi

Big day out

Chapter 2 – Do Not Feed Gozaburo

"Okay you two go do what ever it is you want to do and I will do whatever I want to do, okay?" said Marik.

"Yes Mr. Marik." said Mokuba and Yugi.

As Mokuba and Yugi disappeared into the crowd of people, Marik thought to himself.

"God I'm responsible."

Mokuba and Yugi had one thing on their mind, the best ride ever. Last year they couldn't go on it because Tea was worried that they would hurt themselves, but this year things were different.

"WEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" screamed Mokuba and Yugi as they went around and around on horses.

Yes, the best ride ever was the merry – go – round, well for Mokuba and Yugi anyway.

After going on the merry – go – round another six or seven times, Mokuba and Yugi decided to buy some cotton candy then go look at the freak show.

When they were looking around, Mokuba spotted a sign above one of the cages. It read "DO NOT FEED"

"Yugi." Mokuba said, "Should we feed it?"

"Derr" said Yugi, "Of course! Can't you read the sign?"

So Yugi and Mokuba then threw their cotton candy into the cage.

Then out of the darkness of the cage emerged a creature who was none other then…GOZABURO!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

"More………MORE……MORE!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Gozaburo, who by this time had broken out of his cage and was starting to go on a rampage.

The Gozaburo beast was eating all the food until some random person rang the only person that could help them.

Suddenly JENNY CRAIG appeared with her two Craig assistances and the Jenny Craig mobile

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Gozaburo, who immediately started rolling around on the ground screaming and kicking, but nobody bothered to help.

Poor Gozaburo was then taken away in the JENNY CRAIG mobile. DUAN NA NA NA NA…NAH NAH NAH NAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, Mokuba and Yugi watched as Gozaburo was dragged into the JENNY CRAIG mobile and they pointed and laughed as it drove off, ignoring Gozaburo's screams. Suddenly someone grabbed them on the shoulder.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Random Evil Psycho: Sorry that was a short chapter. You know the drill, review or die. I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Honestly, I do. Anyway, please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Random Evil Psycho: here is the last chapter so I hope you enjoy it. Now I don't own Yugioh or Jenny Craig. I don't mean offend any Jenny Craig lovers I'm sure it's a great organisation but Gozaburo would never go there. Anyway Enjoy!!!!! **

Mokuba's and Yugi

Big day out

Chapter 3 –Gozaburo Vs Jenny Craig

"AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Yugi and Mokuba.

"Mokuba? Yugi?" said Tea and Kaiba.

"Oh…it's…you…two" said Yugi and Mokuba.

"Aren't you happy to see us?" said Tea and Kaiba.

"Not real… ouch!! Of course." said Yugi, being elbowed by Mokuba.

"Where's Marik?" said Tea and Kaiba

"We didn't do it…this time." said Yugi and Mokuba

Back at the house…

Grunting noses of agony came from the couch.

"Just a little further…almost...got…it…YES!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Marik jumped up and down, wearing only his underwear.

'Urrh." grunted Marik and flopped back down on the couch.

There was then the sound of a car parking outside followed by an almighty crash as Marik fell off the lounge and looked out the window with a chip bowl on his head.

"Oh no, they're back!" said Marik, "Need something to make it look like that I had no part in this…"

Suddenly Gozaburo flew though the window and landed onto the couch beside him.

"Yes." said Marik, "He'll do."

Gozaburo began to help him self to well...every thing!?!?!?!

Kaiba then walked in and immediately blamed everything on Gozaburo and a little bit on Yugi and Mokuba.

Then all of a sudden, JENNY CRAIG flew in!!!!!!

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT HER AGAIN!!!" screamed Gozaburo. Then he noticed that she had knocked TV on her way in and had begun to take away all the nice food, aka the chips, lollies etc.

"How dare you try to take them away from me!!!" he shouted at her, spit flying everywhere. Marik knew that he would need a really long shower after all this was over.

"They're bad for you're health." Remarked Jenny Craig, and continued to take away the food. Gozaburo could see his little world slowly disappearing before his and he couldn't let it happen.

"RARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed and jumped at Jenny Craig, who immediately began suffocating on his fatness.

"How do you like it now Jenny Craig!!!!!!!!!!! The fat fights back!!!!!!!!! Feel the wrath of FAT MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

There was no response; Jenny Craig was too far submerged in his fat rolls. She would have been lost forever if her assistants hadn't pulled her out and she wasn't hurting Gozaburo. Looking back at Gozaburo, Jenny Craig could swear she could see the fat rolls smiling. Or was it a frown, she couldn't tell. She decided that something must be wrong with medication, because fat rolls can't smile. Or can they?

Hours later…

Gozaburo was celebrating his victory over Jenny Craig, with a huge party. Everyone was there, apart from the granny down the road, she'd dumped him days ago and he was still getting over it. During the party, Gozaburo decided to show everyone his celebratory trick. The only one that wasn't happy about this was Kaiba. He didn't like being eaten; Gozaburo's insides looked like sausages.

"Hang on," he thought to himself, "Those things are sausages."

Unfortunately, Kaiba did return, but nobody could use the toilet for weeks. Kaiba did think this was strange, maybe it had something to do with the fact, that the toilet was blocked. He couldn't see how it was blocked, he didn't have fat rolls the size of Gozaburo's, in fact he didn't have fat rolls at all. Nobody could be bothered to get him out. After all, all he did was crash their parties just to ruin them with his presence.

**Random Evil Psycho: sorry about that last bit it was a bit gross but any way please review, I'll be you friend or I'll get fat man to find you, you know I will. So please review**


End file.
